Alternativa al suicidio
by SweetTass
Summary: Las heridas sanan, pero las del corazón son difíciles de curar. ... "Si tú no estuvieras, yo habría dejado de vivir hace tiempo." / Pésimo Summary, Advertencias dentro. DenNor/SuFin
1. Noruega I

**Titulo:** Alternativa al suicidio

**Advertencias:** Temas sensibles, violencia, lenguaje grosero y malsonante, Bullying (acoso escolar), y seguramente también habrá Lime. Uso de los nombres humanos de los personajes de Hetalia.

**Parejas:**

Dinamarca x Noruega

Suecia x Finlandia

**Notas: **

Nombres humanos de los países:

Emyl Stilsson (Islandia)

Lukas Bondevik (Noruega)

Soren Andersen (Dinamarca)

Xiang Wang (Hong Kong)

Los que no he puesto y salen son obvios, aclaré éstos porque creo que no tienen nombre oficial. o-o

El fic es TRISTE, -en las advertencias se puede notar- así que si no te gusta, no leas.

En un principio no sé exactamente cuantos capítulos tendrá, ya que solo tengo un par escritos y tal vez los que me salgan muy largos los corte, etc... Bueno, si veo que a la gente le gusta seguiré escribiendo más xDD

¡Eso se consigue dejando review! (?)

Una última cosa: los profesores de la escuela son Antiguos, pero no salen apenas, solo lo aclaro.

¡Espero que les guste el fic! Es el primer angst que hago, no seáis malos 3 (?

**Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**Capítulo 1**

_POV:_ _Noruega (1)_

Me llevé una mano al pecho cuando se me aceleró el corazón al verle, y me detuve bruscamente antes de girar por el siguiente pasillo. Maldije mi pésima suerte en voz baja, ¿qué probabilidades había de que me cruzara con ese danés en horario de clases? ¿Es que pedía ir al baño al mismo tiempo que yo? En realidad solo quería escaquearme de la clase, últimamente lo hacía a menudo, después de todo... ¿quién iba a regañarme? ¿mi madre viuda y alcohólica, que está en casa día si, y medio mes no? Supongo que, si mi padre no se hubiera suicidado, las cosas estarían mucho mejor... podriamos ser una familia normal. Muchas veces he pensado en acabar con todo esto, pero no puedo dejar solo a mi hermano.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, y me centré en el problema que era Soren. Repentinamente éste giró la cabeza hacia mí.

_Mierda. Me ha visto_

Giré rápidamente sobre mi mismo y me alejé a paso rápido, intentando que me perdiera de vista, pero extrañamente no escuché sus pasos detrás de mi, ni me llamó.

Salí del edificio y llegué al patio, cuando giré la cabeza para echar un vistazo hacia atrás por si me seguían o me había visto alguien, choqué con algo. Gruñí y miré a los tres chicos que había delante de mi, empujé a uno de ellos y seguí con mi camino, hasta que uno me agarró del brazo y tiró bruscamente de mi hacia ellos, rodeándome el cuello con un brazo, apenas dejándome respirar.

Sabía quien eran, un grupo de idiotas que se dedicaban a molestar y joderle la vida a la gente, y parecía que yo era de sus víctimas favoritas, como si no estuviera bastante jodida ya la mía. Acepté en ese momento que acabaría con algún nuevo moretón o herida, lo sabía, y no podía evitarlo, no tenía posibilidades contra los tres.

-¡Mira quien está aquí! -Exclamó uno de ellos, seguido por las carcajadas de sus amigos. -¿No sabes que está mal hacer novillos, niña?

Le di una fuerte patada en la espinilla a ese imbécil, que ahogó un pequeño gritó y me soltó, pero no me dio tiempo ni a moverme cuando otro de ellos me puso contra la pared, sujetándome de los hombros contra ésta. Intenté soltarme, pero mi fuerza no era ni mucho menos como la de ellos, y no conseguí nada. Comencé a maldecirle e insultarme cuando su mano se coló por mi pantalón, y aunque conseguí darle una patada, lo único que conseguí fue llevarme un golpe en la cara, que hizo que me callara.

Fruncí el ceño, observando que todo parecía hacerles mucha gracia a los otros dos, pero a mi no me hizo ninguna. Repentinamente las risas de los otros dos cesaron de golpe, y salieron corriendo hacia la dirección contraria. El que me tenía agarrado se extrañó y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con un puño que impactó directamente en su rostro, haciéndole retroceder, y se encaró al recién llegado dispuesto a plantarle cara, pero al ver de quien se trataba pareció cambiar rápidamente de idea, y salió corriendo hacia la misma dirección que sus amigos, gritando sus nombres.

Yo desvié la mirada, avergonzado porque Soren me hubiera visto así, y sobretodo porque él había tenido que salvarme.

-Gracias. -Dije secamente. Se acercó a mi y yo agaché la cabeza.

Soren me miró con expresión preocupada.

-¡Menos mal que el Rey está aquí para protegerte! ¿Te han hecho algo, Luke? -Interrogó con tono de preocupación y me agarró del mentón, alzando suavemente mi cabeza, fijándose en la marca roja que se había formado en la parte inferior de mi ojo y algo de la mejilla, que se convertiría en morado en unas horas.

Su expresión se volvió seria y, en cierta forma, amenzanate y sombría, era raro verle así y eso me intimidó un poco, pero aún así no tenía intención de agradecerselo más ni dar explicaciones.

-¡Te han golpeado! No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que se les quiten las ganas de volver a tocarte.

-No te hagas el héroe, idiota, da igual. -Suspiré. -Una vez te acostumbras ya no duele tanto.

-No tendrías que acostumbrarte a algo así, ¿por qué no dejas que te ayude, Luke?

-No necesito tu ayuda.

Después me alejé, volví a clase y finguí que prestaba atención, mientras que en realidad mi mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Apenas me di cuenta cuando la profesora se inclinó, apoyando los codos en mi mesa y la cabeza en sus manos. La miré, indiferente, y ella me sonrió.

-¿Estás bien, tesoro? -Me puso una mano en la frente, hablándome con tono maternal. En ese momento me di cuenta lo mucho que me agradaba esa profesora, a pesar de lo ruidosa y extrovertida que era, en realidad no me habría importado que fuera mi madre, eso habría estado bastante bien. Bajó el tono de voz y me besó la frente. -¡Caliente! Si te sientes mal, puedes irte a tu casa. -Arrancó una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribió rápidamente sobre ella, firmando al final. -Si enseñas esto te dejarán irte... -Pareció pensárselo unos segundos. -O mejor, espera a que termine la clase y te llevo yo, ¿de acuerdo?

La miré en silencio, y ella volvió junto a la pizarra, prosiguiendo con la divertida y educativa clase. Me pregunté por qué había odiado a esa profesora hasta entonces... quizá porque me recordaba demasiado a Soren, era ruidosa, molesta y demasiado activa, pero por alguna razón era muy cariñosa conmigo y con mi hermano, por eso intento saltarme sus clases.

Suspiré y me llevé una mano a la frente, me extrañé al notar que no estaba caliente.

**OoooooooO**

La profesora me dejó en la puerta de mi casa a pesar de que le dije varias veces que no era necesario, fue tan cabezota que se empeñó en llevarme a la misma puerta, insistiendo en que tenía que pasar por allí de todas formas. No le pregunté cómo es que sabía mi dirección, simplemente le di las gracias y entré, escuchando como el coche se alejaba segundos después. Vivo en una casa de dos pisos, no es muy grande, sorprendentemente mi madre consigue pagar a partes los gastos de ésta, no sé ni quiero saber cómo, y mi hermano y yo ayudamos siempre que encontramos un pequeño empleo para aportar dinero.

Me tumbé directamente en la cama, quitándome sólo los zapatos, y cerré los ojos. No estaba agotado, pero sí cansado de aquel día, y dormir me haría bien.

Desperté al escuchar el ruido de la puerta de la puerta principal cerrándose, aunque la persona que había entrado la había despertado lo más silenciosamente posible, fue suficiente para despertarme, tengo el sueño ligero. Me levanté y bajé hacia el piso de arriba, allí encontré a mi hermano, apoyado en la puerta, tenía las mejillas encendidas y se había llevado una mano a los labios. En cuanto me vio se apartó rápidamente de la puerta e intentó no expresar nada, pero seguía ruborizado.

Eché un rápido vistazo al reloj de la pared, eran las once de la noche... ¿tanto tiempo había estado durmiendo?

-¿Has estado otra vez con él? -Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a Emyl, que me miró con disgusto. -Creo que ya te he dicho que no quiero que estés con ese chico.

Mi hermano bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya estamos otra vez... -Murmuró. -¿Qué tienes en contra de Xiang? Es amable conmigo, y si yo quiero estar con él no te importa.

_"¡Claro que es amable!" _quise decirle, "_Y te quiere, lo sé, pero no me da la gana que te vayas con él, porque quiero que estés conmigo. Así de egoísta soy, lo siento, hermanito." _pero no lo hice, me lo callé.

Sabía que ese hongkonés, Xiang Wang, no le haría daño a Emyl, pero no me gustaba la idea de que me robara a mi hermano, y menos si es la única persona que me queda.

-No me gusta, no vas a volver a ir con él. Emyl... -Dije suavemente. -Tu enfermedad...

-¿Qué? -Cortó, frunciendo el ceño, irritado por lo que había dicho. -¡Deja de utilizar la excusa de mi enfermedad para obligarme a estar aquí contigo! ¡No eres mamá para decir lo que debo y no debo hacer!

-Tú y yo no tenemos madre. -Solté sin más, y él desvió la mirada. -Harás lo que yo te diga, y te prohibo ver a ese chico nunca más.

Me di la vuelta y di un par de pasos hacia las escaleras, pero la voz de Emyl me detuvo.

-Al menos él me quiere.

Me detuve y le miré, dispuesto a contestarle, pero me quedé sin palabras al ver como me miraba. Con odio, y eso me dolió, yo solo intentaba protegerlo.

-Me voy. -Dijo, y por su tono supe que no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando. -Sólo he venido a decirte que voy a dormir a su casa, y me da igual lo que digas. Adiós.

Salió y cerró la puerta con un portazo antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Yo me diriguí hacia la cocina, notando como se me empañaba la vista y me escocían los ojos. Odio llorar, no suelo hacerlo y cuando ocurre es en contadas ocasiones, pero todo estaba empezando a superarme, por suerte conseguí no hacerlo y contener las lágrimas. Yo me había ocupado de Emyl desde que él tenía tres años y yo nueve, fue cuando mi padre se mató y mi madre empezó a sumirse en su depresión, y más tarde en el alcohol, había cuidado y protegido a mi hermano durante toda su vida, y le quería más que a nadie, por eso me dolían esas discusiones que estabamos teniendo tan a menudo en las últimas semanas.

Sólo recuerdo que abrí el pequeño armario donde mi madre escondía todo tipo de botellas con bebidas alcohólicas, y saqué un par de ellas. Ella parecía olvidar los problemas cuando bebía, ¿no? Yo quería olvidarlos.

**OoooooooO**

Me miré en el espejo, apartándome el cabello de mi cara y peinándolo, recogiéndolo con el broche en forma de cruz. Tenía mala cara, unas marcas oscuras bajo los ojos, y el moretón ya se veía claramente en mi mejilla izquierda, ése no podía ocultarlo con unas gafas de sol. Suspiré y abrí el gripo para mojarme la cara y despertarme un poco, me dolía la cabeza y estaba mareado, ese día no iría a clases. ¿Para qué? Sería lo mismo de siempre: andar veinte minutos hacia la academia, fingir que prestaba atención en clases cuando seguramente estaría pensando en la manera menos dolorosa de suicidarme, después olvidaría esa idea porque recordaría que no podía dejar solo a Emyl, pasaría el recreo en la biblioteca o evitando a Soren, y luego tendría que intentar salir el primero de clase y marcharme lo más rápido posible, si tenía suerte no me cruzada con ningún imbécil y llegaba a casa sin problemas... si no la tenía, simplemente tendría nuevos moretones y heridas en el cuerpo, ¿qué más da? Ya no me importaba, acabas acostumbrándote, pero sigue doliendo. Cuando llegara a casa le gritaría a Emyl, volveríamos a tener una pelea y él se marcharía con su estúpido novio, lo cual solo me enfadaría más, y... Oh, sí, luego tendría que aguantar el que Soren se presentara en mi casa, como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Resoplé al oír el timbre, que fue como un golpe en mi cabeza, y abrí la puerta porque pensé que se trataría de Emyl. Sin embargo, al ver al danés en la puerta, no sé si me decepcioné o lo preferí. Quiero decir, que me decepcioné, sí.

-¿Qué? -Pregunté al verle.

-¿Estás bien? -Soren me contestó con otra pregunta, lo cual solo sirvió para aumentar mi mal humor esa mañana. Empujé la puerta para cerrarla, pero fue más rápido y coló el pie, sujetándola, seguidamente se metió en MI casa como tal cosa, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Lárgate, Soren, hoy no me apetece aguantarte.

-A mi me apetece verte. -Contestó él, sonriendo. Puse los ojos en blanco y me fui hacia el salón, seguido por ese idiota.

Me tiré en el sillón y Soren se sentó a mi lado, mirándome, y poniéndome nervioso. Cuando giré la cabeza para mandarle a la mierda y decirle que dejara de hacer eso, acercó una mano a mi rostro y me acarició con delicadeza la zona del moretón, sin hacerme daño. Desvié la mirada cuando hizo eso, incómodo.

-¿A qué has venido, Soren?

Su expresión cambió cuando le dije eso, me sorprendí, ya que parecía no querer decirlo, por lo que supuse que no sería algo agradable.

-Emyl... -Comenzó a decir, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Él te dijo que vinieras? -Fruncí el ceño. Si era así, tendría que decirle un par de cosas cuando regresara.

-No, no es eso... es que... -Suspiró y lo dijo rápidamente. -Está en el hospital.

Le miré, intentando averiguar si estaba mintiendo, pero era obvio que decía la verdad. Me levanté rápidamente del sillón, alterado.

-Mierda... -Gruñí, llevándome una mano a la cabeza. -Mataré al imbécil de su novio si le ha pasado algo.

-Tranquilo, Luke. Te llevaré al hospital, tengo el coche fuera.

**OoooooooO**

-¿Cómo que no puedo verle? ¡Es mi hermano!

Yo no soy de esas personas que gritan ni se alteran, lo hago en contadas ocasiones, pero esa era una de ellas.

Emyl padece Miocardiopatía dilatada, una enfermedad del corazón. Durante sus primeros tres años de vida, mis padres le llevaron muchas veces al médico, y yo acabé enterándome de bastantes cosas sobre lo que tenía mi hermano, como por ejemplo, que podía sufrir un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, a pesar de que yo siempre he intentado protegerle, hace unos cuatro años tuvo que ir al hospital por eso misma razón, fue una de las pocas veces que nuestra madre se dignó a venir, aunque recuerdo que entonces parecía desesperada por marcharse de una vez. Afortunadamente en esa ocasión solo fue un susto, después de un par de días pudo volver a casa y mi madre volvió a desaparecer. Dagna Bondevik estaba demasiado ocupada destrozándose a si misma como para preocuparse por su hijo enfermo.

Y hasta aquel día Emyl había tenido una vida perfectamente normal, casi parecía que no tenía tal enfermedad, y cuando Soren me dio esa noticia... me resultó complicado asimilarla.

¿Y ahora esa estúpida enfermera me decía que no podía entrar a verle? Según ella, solo podían entrar los padres. Y teniendo en cuenta que uno estaba muerto y la otra desaparecida... lo llevaban bastante claro si querían que se presentase algún familiar más, porque ninguno lo haría.

-Por favor, tranquilízese, yo... -Tartamudeó aquella enfermera, de cabello rubio corto, la camisa de su traje blanco parecía estar a punto de reventar debido a sus enormes... dotes femeninas. -Yo... no puedo dejarle entrar, pero... -Echó un rápido vistazo hacia los lados, nerviosa. -Si lo que dices es cierto y no tenéis padres, supongo que... -Dudaba demasiado, y empezaba a ponerme de los nervios.

-Por favor...

Ella me miró, y acabó asintiendo.

-Date prisa, ¿de acuerdo? No le despiertes, tiene que descansar... Ha tenido un paro cardíaco. -Me miró con lástima, y supe que era más que eso.

-¿Sólo? -Interrogué, mirándola fijamente. Ella titubeó y desvió la mirada.

-No quería decírselo, es una conclusión precipitada y aún no es es seguro, pero... es posible que su hermano necesite un transplante de corazón.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase entré corriendo en la habitación donde estaba mi hermano, que, sorprendentemente, abrió los ojos y me miró. Sus ojos violetas estaban vidriosos, como ausentes, y había más de una docena de cables y tubos solo en sus brazos, una mascarilla para ayudarle a respirar y a su lado una máquina que pitaba constantemente, al ritmo de sus latidos.

Se incorporó con dificultad quedando sentado y se apartó la mascarilla de la cara.

-Emyl... -Me acerqué a él, sin saber exactamente que debía decir. -¿Cómo estás?

-Oh, genial... -Murmuró con sarcasmo. Al ver mi expresión preocupada, cambió su tono. -No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

-Sí que pasa. ¡Te dije que no salieras con _ese_! Si te hubieras quedado en casa no te habría pasado nada... Espero que ahora me hagas caso cuando te digo que tienes prohibido verle, está en la sala de espera, ¿verdad? Le diré de tu parte que no quieres volver a verle...

Me fulminó con la mirada, resoplando.

-¡No ha sido culpa suya! -Exclamó. Los pitidos de la máquina aumentaron de rapidez, pero no le presté atención. -¡Xiang me ha traído aquí, si no fuera por él seguramente estaría muerto! Porque tú estabas demasiado ocupado haciendo el idiota... ¿Cuántas botellas te tomaste, Lukas?

-¿Qué dices?

-Sé que abriste el armario de mamá... ¿Sabes? Volví temprano a casa para coger ropa limpia y disculparme contigo, y vi esas botellas vacías encima de la mesa, ni siquiera quise subir a verte a ti, me marché.

-No me las bebí, Emyl... -Y era verdad, había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero finalmente tiré su contenido por el fregadero. Claro que era difícil de creer, era normal que pensara eso.

-Ya, claro... -Resopló.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el que yo traté de asimilarlo todo y poner en orden mis pensamientos. Me acerqué a Emyl y le besé la frente, a lo que él respondió con la leve sonrisa.

-Lukas...

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías decirle a Xiang que estoy bien? Seguro que está preocupado, no le dejaron entrar a verme.

Fruncí el ceño y salí de aquella habitación, ignorando a mi hermano cuando me repitió la petición. Sin embargo, lo hice, porque era incapaz de negarme a los deseos de mi hermano, y mucho menos cuando se encontraba en ese estado, le dije lo que me había pedido al estúpido de su novio.

Luego Soren me llevó de nuevo a mi casa, y me dejó en la puerta de ésta.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Estoy bien. -Mentí, dándole la espalda cuando se acercó a mi, para ocultar que mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Abrí la puerta y entré, seguido por él. -Puedes irte, idiota.

No sé si fue porque me tembló la voz o simplemente lo adivinó, el caso es que tres segundos después yo estaba siendo abrazado por el danés y, soltando todo lo que tenía dentro, rompí a llorar.

**OoooooooO**

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que ocurrió eso y mi hermano sigue en el hospital, le visito siempre que puedo y muchas veces me cruzo con Xiang Wang, que también va a visitarle muy a menudo, por mucho que me disguste. Tengo que admitir que parece que de verdad se preocupa por él, tal vez no sea tan mal chico...

Soren me incordia más de lo normal, aunque según él solo se preocupa por mí. El caso es que tenemos una especie de trato, ninguno de los dos lo ha impuesto pero ambos lo conocemos y respetamos, en estos dos meses mi rendimiento escolar ha mejorado debido a que los imbéciles de mi academia han dejado de pegarme. Y no es porque yo me haya atrevido a plantarles cara de una vez por todas, creo que soy demasiado cobarde como para hacer eso, y me odio a mi mismo por tener que recurrir al danés.

Pensaba en eso mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la academia, desiertos. ¿Otra vez escaqueándome de la clase de Nora? No, ésta vez si que quería ir al baño de verdad.

Mientras caminaba escuché algo parecido a unos sollozos, alguien llorando, pero enseguida cesaron. Lo ignoré y pensé que me lo habría imaginado... o que esa persona había dejado de llorar al escuchar mis pasos.

Llegué al baño y... pues hice lo que se hace en un baño, no creo que haya que dar detalles. Cuando salí, me encontré con una sorpresa desagradable.

-¡Pero si es la puta de Soren! -Escuché exclamar a mis espaldas. Me detuve y me giré hacia los seis chicos que estaban detrás de mi, ¡joder, ni que me espiaran para saber cuando salgo de clase! Y lo peor es que era muy poco probable que Soren me ayudara esa vez, más que nada porque ese día no había ido a clases. -¿No deberías estar en clase? ¿Vuelves a escaparte, perrito?

Escuché las carcajadas de los otros dos. ¿Es que no aprendían? Creí que ya se les habían quitado las ganas de incordiarme desde que Soren les dio una paliza, y tres de los seis eran los que me habían molestado hacía dos meses atrás.

Apreté los puños al escuchar esas palabras, consciente de que en parte tenían razón. Maldita sea, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de si me gusta o no la parte del trato que debo cumplir a cambio de la protección del dan-... Es decir, ¡claro que no me gusta! Agh, ¿cómo podría gustarme algo así?

-¿Es que no puedes decir nada? -Provocó uno de los chicos.

Yo fruncí el ceño y retrocedí, apartándome, pero ellos eran seis y yo uno, no tenía muchas posibilidades frente a ellos, ni siquiera si fueran solo dos.

-¿Seis contra uno? Eso es injusto y poco _asombroso, _kesesesese~ -Escuché esa voz aguda detrás de mí, y me giré rápidamente. -¿Qué tal, enano? -Saludó aquel alemán albino, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante. A su lado estaba una mujer rubia de rostro fría y ojos violetas, que asintió a modo de saludo, y una castaña de ojos verdes que tenía expresión de disgusto.

-Oh, vosotros... -Murmuré con tranquilidad, reconociendo a tres integrantes del grupito del idiota de Soren. Gilbert, Elizabeta y Natasha. Ésta última les lanzó una mirada amenazante a los otros seis, y parte de ellos retrocedieron ante la expresión enfadada de la bielorrusa.

-¿No tienes clase? -Me dijo Natasha, y yo asentí. -¿Y a qué esperas? Lárgate.

Elizabeta sonrió y me guió un ojo. No tengo ni idea de donde habría sacado su sartén, el caso es que la llevaba en las manos.

Me encogí de hombros y murmuré un frío "adiós", pero les miré unos segundos con agradecimiento. Natasha me sonrió levemente, y yo me marché de allí.

Sí, desde que Soren descubrió lo que me ocurría en la academia con aquel grupo de imbéciles, prácticamente me había obligado a irme con él y su grupo de personas raras. Parecían todos agradables, se portaban bien conmigo y, a pesar de que no lo demuestre, me agrada estar con ellos.

Sin embargo, no faltaba mucho para que viera con mis propios ojos que se dedicaban a algo que yo aborrecía con toda mi alma.

**OoooooooO**

Pues ya está, éste es el primer capítulo... los demás no serán tan largos xDDD

El siguiente POV (punto de vista) es el de Finlandia.

Y sí, hasta la última parte del capítulo son todos recuerdos... entre el segundo y tercer capítulo se descubren muchas cosas... ¡y diré una cosa: Tino SI ha 'salido' en éste capítulo, pero no se especifica quién es y su aparición es muy breve, ni siquiera consta que se le ve xD A ver si alguien adivina quién es. (?)

¿Os ha gustado? ;_; A lo mejor se hace un poco pesado porque es largo, pero quería que se entendiera bien lo que ha ocurrido dos meses atrás de la historia xD Los siguientes capítulos serán como mucho la mitad de éste.

¿Quiéres que Emyl muera? ¡Si no es así, deja review! (?)

Ok, es broma. :'D


	2. Finlandia I

Éste capítulo ya lo tenía casi escrito, y gracias a dios que ya es viernes y tengo tiempo para hacer lo que quiera... adoro la primera semana de instituto y que no nos manden deberes el viernes :'D *happy* Por eso actualizé tan rápido, pero seguro que a partir de aquí por lo menos tardaré más en actualizar.

Bueno, que me voy por las ramas... éste capítulo no tiene más advertencias... son las que puse en el capítulo anterior, aparte de esas no hay ninguna más.

**Notas: **Olvidé aclararlo en el capítulo anterior, pero la profesora que sale, Nora, es un OC de Escandinavia.

Aparte de ésto, nada más que decir.

**Cap. 2**

_POV: Finlandia (1)_

Sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre mezclada con agua en la boca y escupí, salpicando el lavabo de gotas de sangre, que se colaron por el desague cuando abrí el grifo. Volví a tomar y escupir agua, ésta vez salió menos sangre, pero el dolor no remitía; al menos debía agradecer que no me hubieran partido ningún diente, intentando ser positivo. Sin embargo, mucho me temo que mi optimismo cada vez es menor, y mi orgullo disminuye al mismo tiempo.

Vale que no pudiera defenderme contra un grupo de chicos mayores que yo, ¡pero es que esa vez había sido aquella muchacha! Me la tiene jurada, lo sé, si fuera por Natasha yo ya habría desaparecido de la faz de la tierra... me resulta difícil pensar que hace un tiempo era mi amiga, hasta que a su hermano le dio por obsesionarse conmigo. Lo peor de todo es que, incluso después de que Iván me dejara en paz de una vez por todas, Natasha siguió odiándome y eso no va a cambiar, o al menos eso parece. Por si no fuera suficiente, no está sola, sus _amigos _y compañeros de grupo parecen haber encontrado diviersión en causar dolo ajeno, y desgraciadamente me ha tocado a mí. Lo que más odio es que ni siquiera es culpa mía que ella me odie.

Me pregunto si de verdad fue realmente mi amiga hace un tiempo o solo estaba fingiendo. No parece tener ningún remordimiento después de mandar a sus amiguitos a _charlar _conmigo. Una mirada o palabra que intercambie con Iván es suficiente para enfurecerla, aunque parece haberle cogido el gusto a esto, ya que sigue haciéndolo incluso cuando ni siquiera me cruzo con su hermano.

Me miré en el espejo y suspiré, mojándome la cara para intentar disimular mis ojos rojos y levemente hinchados después de haber estado llorando, hasta hacía apenas unos minutos, ya que escuché unos pasos en el pasillo y temí que pudiera ser uno de ellos. Por suerte, fuese quien fuese no entró en los baños.

Esperé a que el timbre sonara unos minutos después y me cargué la mochila en los hombros para salir a los pasillos al mismo tiempo que los demás alumnos salían de sus clases, era última hora y eso significaba que podía irme a casa de una vez por todas, donde me esperaba una pequeña amiga, seguramente hambrienta. Me apresuré a llegar a mi casa, afortunadamente sin incidentes

**OooooooO**

-T'no...

Alzé la mirada del libro hacia mi compañero de piso, que me observaba en silencio hasta ese momento, lo cual solo servía para ponerme nervioso.

-¿Sí?

-¿'stas b'en?

Tensé mi sonrisa de manera casi imperceptible, intentando adivinar si lo preguntaba sólo por curiosidad y no por algo más. Me fue imposible adivinarlo, a pesar de que ya conozco a Berwald sigo sin ser capaz de saber realmente sus sentimientos, a veces eso me da miedo.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? -Pregunté fingiendo no estar muy interesado en la respuesta. Él se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Te c'mportas de m'nera 'xtraña... d'stante.

-¡Que tontería! -Reí levemente, marcando la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo y dejándolo encima de la mesa. Me levanté rápidamente del sofá. -¡Voy a pasear a Hanatamago! -Anuncié y salí rápidamente del salón antes de darle tiempo a decir nada más, no quería que empezara a hacer preguntas y mucho menos ponerme nervioso y meter la pata. No tenía por qué meterle en mis problemas, no quería hacerlo.

Y no mentí, si que fui a pasear a Hanatamago, pero no sólo a eso: después me diriguí al cementerio, dejando atada a la perrita a la entrada de éste, prometiendo volver pronto. Sé que no le gusta que la ate, pero no pensaba tardar más de diez minutos.

Caminé entre las tumbas, siguiendo el camino que ya conocía a la perfección, diriguiendo una rápida mirada a los epitafios grabados en las lápidas de piedra, deteniendo la mirada con lástima unos segundos en una pequeña apenas del tamaño suficiente para albergar el cuerpo de un bebé, _Kristen_ _Oxenstierna, _para después reaundar mi camino hacia las tumbas que estaba buscando, sentándome junto a éstas al llegar. Me mantuve unos segundos en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir. Freja y Erik, mis padres, descansaban bajo aquella tierra, eternamente.

-Hace mucho que no vengo a visitaros, sé que he roto mi promesa de venir cada día, pero los estudios me tienen ocupados. -Comencé a decir en voz baja, subiendo algo el tono a medida que me iban saliendo las palabras solas. -Si de verdad podéis protegerme, desde donde quiera que estéis... -Dejé la frase en el aire, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos.

Yo adoraba a mis padres, ellos se amaban y jamás dejaron de hacerlo, y me amaban a mi. Recuerdo la noche en que ellos no volvieron, y al día siguiente me dieron la noticia: un accidente de tráfico, ella murió al instante y él horas después, había permanecido junto al cuerpo de mi madre hasta que los encontraron, pero murió antes de llegar al hospital.

Vaya, siempre piensas que eso solo le pasa a otros, hasta que te das cuenta de que, oh, sorpresa, te está ocurriendo.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo, nunca me he metido con nadie... ni siquiera es culpa mía que ese chico comenzara a perseguirme, y luego está su hermana y sus amigos... -Hice una pausa y me limpié las lágrimas, esbozando una leve sonrisa. -Pero mamá, siempre decías que ser pesimista no ayuda en nada. También está Hanatamago, ya os he hablado de ella, y mi compañero de piso... se llama Berwald, y a pesar de que da un poco de miedo no creo que sea mala persona. Y hablando de él...

Miré de reojo la tumba del infante por la que antes había pasado.

-Si su hermanita está con vosotros, decidla que la quiere, aunque nunca llegó a conocerla. A mi también me habría gustado conocerla... ahora tendría catorce años... -Suspiré, desviando la mirada de aquella lápida. -He venido porque no sé a quien acudir, estoy...

En ese momento escuché a Hanatamago ladrar desde la entrada del cementerio, parecía histérica, lo cual me extrañó. No era raro que ladrara, pero sí de esa forma. Me levanté rápidamente y caminé hacia la entrada del cementerio, pero al escuchar también risas aumenté la velocidad, corriendo.

-¡Suéltala! -Exclamé, observando al rubio que sostenía a la perrita por la piel de la nuca, en alto, riendo.

Natasha me observaba en silencio junto a éste, inexpresiva. Junto a ella había un chico de cabellos albinos y una chica castaña. Ésta última posó sus ojos verdes en mi, y desvió la mirada rápidamente, con expresión de pena.

-Kesesesese~ -El chico albino rió, seguido por sus amigos. - Deberías cuidar mejor de tus animales, ¿no?

Me acerqué al que parecía el líder del grupo, el rubio del pelo de punta que tenía a Hanatamago, pero antes de poder acercarme Natasha me dio un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándome sin respiración unos segundos. El alemán rió ruidosamente y la de ojos verdes se mordió el labio, observando con expresión preocupada.

-¿Te duele? No es ni una parte del dolor que he sentido yo... -Susurró Natasha, noté el odio en su voz. El albino me agarró del cabello, tirando hacia él. Yo le di un codazo al albino en las costillas y éste me devolvió el golpe, el triple de fuerte.-Normalmente a estas alturas ya estás lloriqueando.

Natasha esbozó una leve sonrisa y sacó algo de su bolsillo, algo brillante. Tardé unos segundos en adivinar que era un cuchillo, y se acercó a Hanatamago.

Y no sé muy bien como fui capaz de reaccionar tan rápido y cómo saqué el valor para hacerlo, sobretodo tuve suerte de no clavarme el cuchillo de Natasha yo mismo. El caso es que un instante después ella ahogó un leve grito cuando su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo, yo estaba sentado encima de Natasha y la sujetaba por los hombros, ésta estaba tumbada en el suelo y con expresión de sorpresa, aturdida por el golpe. El cuchillo había salido volando y cayó a unos metros de distancia.

-¡Eres horrible! -Exclamé, sintiendome algo mejor después de soltarle lo que había querido hacia ya tiempo. De verdad que no es propio de mi comportarme así, pero... en ese momento no era del todo consciente de mis propios actos, simplemente hice lo que quería hacer. -¡Monstruo! ¿¡Cómo puedes hacer estas cosas!? ¡No me extraña que tu hermano te odie!

Alzé una mano sobre su rostro, pero al ver que me miraba con los ojos brillantes y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, no fui capaz de golpearla. Supongo que no soy así, no como todos ellos.

Alguien me agarró por los hombros y me apartó bruscamente de la rubia, ese alguien era ese albino egocéntrico. Vi como la chica castaña fruncía el ceño y le arrebataba al chico rubio a Hanatamago, cogiéndola con cuidado entre sus brazos.

-Que poco asombroso, niña... dejarte derribar tan fácilmente. Kesese~. -Murmuró el de ojos rojos, divertido, tendiéndole una mano a la bielorrusa para que se levantara. -¡Me ha entrado hambre! ¿Y si vamos a comer algo? -Preguntó dirigiéndose al rubio y la castaña. Éstos asintieron. -¡Genial!

El rubio y Natasha comenzaron a caminar, ésta última me miró de una manera que no supe descifrar. ¿Odio? Puede ser, pero había algo distinto, de todas formas no me fijé demasiado. Observé a la castaña, que acariciaba a la perrita intentando calmarla, y agachándose me la entregó, murmurando un "lo siento" antes de que el albino la agarrara de la mano y fueran detrás de los otros dos.

Abracé a Hanatamago mientras permanecía yo en el suelo, arrodillado, la perrita parecía asustada pero no herida, y eso me tranquilizó. No me lo habría perdonado si la hubiera pasado algo.

En ese momento escuché unos pasos acercándose, y cuando alzé la mirada vi a un joven rubio de mirada y semblante inexpresivo, tenía los ojos azul violáceos. Me tendió una mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

-¿Estás bien?

Yo asentí, y me pareció que fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó, mirándome con atención.

-Tino, ¿y tú?

-Eso da igual. -Contestó él, confundiéndome con esa respuesta. -¿Te importaría no decirle a nadie que nos hemos visto? Ahora tengo que ocuparme de un idiota...

Acto seguido se giró y se marchó en la misma dirección hacia donde habían ido los otros.

Yo suspiré y volví a mi casa caminando despacio, con Hanatamago en brazos, intentando idear una excusa válida que dar cuando Berwald le preguntara cual era el motivo de que llegara tan tarde. Cualquier cosa, pensé, excepto decirle la verdad. No iba a ganar nada preocupándole, y durante los últimos meses le había acabado cogiendo algo de cariño... no quería que se arriesgara por protegerme.

**OooooooO**

Como podéis ver, a Tino le joden más que a Lukas... y de ninguna manera iba a hacer que le hicieran daño a Hanatamago D:

Como dije, éste es más corto que el capítulo anterior... y no revela muchas cosas. ¿Habéis adivinado quien es el que ayuda a Tino al final, no? ¿Y los que están con Natasha también? Es fácil º^º xD

El siguiente capítulo es el POV de Islandia~

Ah, y aclaro que su punto de vista es el del pasado, es decir, no continúa la historia, es antes de que fuera al hospital.


	3. Islandia I

Bueno, no sé que decir más que les agradezco mucho a todos sus reviews y el que se molesten en dejarlos :) De verdad, me animo y hace que tenga más ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Seguramente entre semana no pueda actualizar mucho, por eso intentaré subir capítulos los fines de semana y viernes... así que seguramente serán 3 días seguidos con un capítulo cada uno, y de lunes a jueves no creo poder subir más de uno, ya veré xD

¡Recuerden que este capítulo es el pasado, no sigue desde el capítulo dos ni es al mismo tiempo! Es todo antes de que Is acabara en el hospital.

**Cap. 3**

_POV: Islandia (I)_

Llevaba unos días sintiéndome mal, me cansaba antes al hacer esfuerzos físicos y me mareé un par de veces sin previo aviso, pero no le di mayor importancia, porque luego me sentía bien. Por supuesto, no le he dicho una palabra de ésto a mi hermano porque sé lo que va a ocurrir: me prohibirá volver a salir con Xiang -otra vez-, me obligará a quedarme en casa, será más estricto sobre si me tomo la medicación... y todas esos intentos suyos por protegerme. Pero es que ya soy mayorcito como para decidir por mí mismo, y sobretodo no soporto que me diga con quién debo o no debo irme. Vale, reconozco que Xiang y yo no somos los amantes más apasionados del mundo... y es que la razón principal por la que empecé a salir por él fue, precisamente, por llevarle la contraria a Lukas. Luego ni siquiera necesitaba fingir que estaba enamorado, porque era real.

...Que cursi ha sonado eso.

A la salida de clases me aseguré de salir de los últimos, porque mi hermano hace todo lo contrario y así hay menos posibilidades de cruzarnos. Después, como siempre, Xiang me lleva en coche a mi casa, a la suya o damos un paseo si no tenemos prisa. Ese día ocurrió lo segundo, sus hermanas* había ido a visitar a unos familiares y él se quedaría cuatro días a cargo de la casa, así que no había problemas en que yo pudiera estar con él... excepto por el señorito asexual, que se ha empeñado en que Xiang es una mala influencia y _blah blah blah..._

El caso es que así como a las once de la noche volví a casa para avisar a mi hermano de que me iba a quedar a dormir en su casa, y cómo no, tuvimos otra pelea. De verdad que no aguanto cuando se pone así, intentando hacer de madre, porque no lo es. Vale que nuestra madre no se comporte como una, pero creo que Lukas debería intentar entenderme... pero claro, el señor asexual no quiere que esté con nadie. Pues me da igual, porque esa noche me quedé con Xiang de todas formas.

Pero, lamentablemente, no pudimos hacer lo que estaba planeado... ¿Qué? No he dicho que pensaramos hacer nada malo... no he especificado. Llevabamos saliendo más de tres meses, aunque mi hermano piense que sólo llevamos uno, que no hemos hecho _cosas de adultos _y que yo soy puro e inocente. JA. Sí, claro, ¿y qué más? Pero bueno, lo que no sepa no le hará daño, no quiero escuchar la charla de parte de Lukas, más que nada porque ya sé todo lo que se necesita saber.

-¿Habéis discutido?

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Xiang. Por lo visto, ya me había hecho la pregunta tres veces hasta que quise darme cuenta. Estabamos viendo una película, pero ninguno de los dos parecía muy interesado en ella. Le diriguí una mirada a la pantalla antes de responderle.

-Sí. -Contesté encogiéndome de hombros. -Ya sabes como es Lukas, no te conoce y ya te odia.

-Tal vez debería hablar con él...

-De eso nada, sería como admitir que tiene razón, si quiere que hable él con nosotros. No voy a dejar que controle mi vida, puedo hacer lo que quiera, soy mayor para pensar por mí mismo... y es muy cabezota, dudo que te escuche.

-Entonces habla tú con él. -Insistió. Empecé a preguntarme por qué estaba tan pesado con ese tema. -Emi... si seguís así solo conseguirás distanciarte más de él. Créeme, no es agradable perder a un hermano, aunque no lo creas seguro que solo lo hace porque se preocupa por ti.

Le miré fijamente sin contestar. En realidad no quería discutirle eso, sé que una de las hermanas* de Xiang murió en un accidente de tráfico estando embarazada, por lo que él perdió una hermana y un sobrino. No se habían llevado del todo bien, y ese mismo día habían discutido, por lo que a Xiang le costó superarlo.

Suspiré y le sonreí un poco, tranquilizador. Bueno, Xiang no solía pedirme muchas cosas, y para una vez que lo hacía...

-Hablaré con él mañana.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí, sí... Lo prometo. Ahora deja este tema, por favor, no me agrada tener a mi hermano en todos los temas de conversación, ahora mismo no quiero pensar en él.

Él pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta, y pasó una mano por detrás de mi, rodeándome con dicho brazo y atrayéndome hacia él. Yo apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y miré la película, que no me interesaba lo más mínimo. Era tan cliché... Una tía que se enamora de un tío, no pueden estar juntos, tienen un amor prohibido y blah blah blah... Aburrido y repetitivo.

Total, que Xiang y yo acabamos besándonos e ignorando la película, cuyo sonido parecía lejano y ajeno a nosotros. Para una noche que teníamos para nosotros solos, no había que desperdiciarla, ¿no?

Pero parece ser que, aparte de mi hermano, el destino también se opone a que haga cosas sucias con mi novio. En ese momento se me hizo difícil respirar, y no por el morreo en toda regla que nos estabamos dando, no... es que a mi corazón, después de cuatro jodidos años funcionando, le dio por tocar las narices en ese preciso instante.

Me mareé y escuché la voz de Xiang, alarmado, que me llamaba, pero parecía escucharle a traves de una pared de cemento, ya que su voz era lejana. Después se me desenfocó la vista y me llevé una mano al pecho, notando claramente los latidos de mi corazón... durante unos tres segundos, porque luego se paró, entonces mi cuerpo se desplomó, y todo se volvió negro.

**OoooooO**

*** **La hermana muerta de Hong Kong es Vietnam. La otra que se mencionó anteriormente en el primer capítulo es Taiwán, que sigue viva. No sé si en Hetalia son hermanos (?), no sé mucho sobre los asiáticos, pero en mi fic son todos hermanos. (?)

¡Sé que éste capítulo fue apestoso, horroroso, cortísimo y una caca de vaca! D8 ¡Pero es que no tengo inspiración y quería subirlo aunque fuera así, ya que el fin de semana ya está acabando y de Lunes a Jueves no puedo actualizar ni escribir apenas!

Espero que me perdonéis por éste capítulo tan malo u-u Es solo el punto de vista y lo que siente Is.

Prometo que el próximo será más interesante y revelará más cosas del Fic...

Siguiente POV: Noruega (2)

¿Review? Aunque éste capítulo no se lo merece. -Muerde francesa y dramáticamente un pañuelo-


End file.
